The Truth about Rupert Giles
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Tabula Rasa" the words that distroyed Rupert Giles and turned him into Ripper. How these words caused a chain reaction od events that will catch up to him now that he is helping Buffy. HP/BtVS x-over. AU. Enjoy. :D


Title – The truth about Rupert Giles

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Summery – What is the real reason why Giles is called Ripper? Why is his past never revealed fully? What is he hiding? BtVS/HP X-over

Chapter 1 – Before Sunnydale

XXX

Rupert Giles was never a popular child in school. It wasn't until he turned 11 that he ever felt wanted. In mid June that summer he got a letter telling him that he was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He attended the school and to his own surprise made many friends. He was top of his class and he was head boy. Everything was perfect for him. After he got out of school though things changed for the worst.

XXX

"Tabula Rasa," Those cursed words were what destroyed everything. Once spoken Rupert's life changed forever. Studying to be an Auora for the ministry seemed like a good idea but once spoken there was no turning back. The Rupert the magical world knew was gone and Ripper was born.

XXX

"Ripper," Ethan called from the other room. "We're about to begin," He called and Ripper walked in carelessly and sat on the opposite side of the circle as Ethan as they began to chant. There were five men in that circle surrounding a single lit candle and then flames barred and shot everywhere. Then slowly calming and entering the jar laid out in front of Ripper. Picking up the jar he walked over to the table behind him where laid a girl no younger then 17 and no older then 19. Handing the jar to Ethan he untied the girl from the table and dragged her up the stairs to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door. The others could only guess what he was doing. Smiling Ethan Rayne clasped the jar in his hands and walked up to the room. Knocking twice the door opened slightly and a single hand reached out and grabbed the jar. Shutting the door again and locking it Ethan walked back down the steps.

One our later Ripper walked back down with the jar emptied and walked to the kitchen. He placed the jar in the sink and took out a beer and a cigarette. Lighting it he walked towards the others smiled and sat on the couch.

XXX – Two Years later

In London England, Ripper and Ethan sat with two other men and a woman in a dark room performing a ritual to create a demon out of nothing.

XXX – One Year later

Ripper and Ethan sat in a circle, the body of what used to be a man laid in the middle. His insides ripped out and he skin slashed. Three other men were with them as they chanted a Latin chant and the body burst into green flames and then turned into ashes.

XXX – Six months later

"Rupert Giles, we need you to come with us," The men said and he laughed a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a beer bottle in hand he started to close the door when they stopped him. A red flash of light and then darkness. He awoke in a room lighted by a single lamp chained to a chair with a table in front of him and one man sitting across from him. The room had one door and no windows or any other means of escape.

"Mr. Giles, do you know why we have you here?" The man asked and Rupert looked at him and said nothing.

"We have you here for improper use of magic for one thing and another you will find out later," The man said placing a packet on the table and leaning back in his chair. "Mr. Giles we can have you executed on the spot for the many things you did in the past ten years but we won't instead we want to help you," He said and Rupert laughed and looked to the man.

"Why would I want your help, Sod off," He said and the man leaned forward again and smiled.

"You would want my help because I can have you sent to Hell right now and no one would ever even know that you existed, or I could get you a stable job and help you work through your problem," He said and Giles looked at him a little more intentivaly now.

"I'm listening,"

"First off, this is Mr. Duneson, he is the leader of the Watchers Council, he would like to speak to you," He said as a tall man about 40 years old walked into the room. He had sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing what looked like a designer brown suit with a white shirt and a plain red tie. He sat in the chair across from Giles and took out a sheet of paper from his inside pocket.

"Mr. Giles, the watchers council wants you to join them. We are an organization that watches over the Vampire Slayers, one young girl at a time that is chosen to fight vampires, demons and the forces of darkness. We need someone like you to help us," He said and Giles smiled.

"What's in it for me?" He asked

"You get to live," He said and Giles smiled and shook the mans hand in agreement. "Now you will come with me and meet your fellow watchers," He said as he led Giles out of the room. They were followed by heavy security on their way there and once there the security was no longer needed. "This is your new home, Mr. Giles. You will train her to be a watcher and when your time comes you will be given a Slayer to watch over until she dies," He said and Giles stopped dead in his tracks.

""Until she dies"?" He asked

"Yes,"

"How long does that take 60 years?" He asked scarcastically

"About a year maybe two," He said with a wry smile.

"Bloody Hell, what do you mean a year, their life span is that short?" He asked

"Yes, they are usually killed with in a year or so," He said as he led Giles to his room to get some rest.

XXX – 10 years later

"Mr. Giles you must go to Sunnydale Califoraina immediately, There is a Slayer there and you are to be her Watcher, Her name is Buffy Anne Summers and she will be attending Sunnydale High School, you will leave in one hour," The man said and Giles packed quickly and left for Sunnydale.


End file.
